Combat Upgrade (CU)
Combat Upgrade April 27th, 2005 Things to know about the Character Respec Process Jedi and The Force Ranking System (FRS) • In order for Jedi players to be able to respec along with the other Combat Professions, we are going to have to turn off the Force Ranking System. Without going into too much detail, the FRS is a system that "sits on top" of the Jedi skill boxes. Unless we wipe the FRS entirely and turn it off during the respec period, Jedi will not be able to alter their player templates. • All FRS ranking, skills and titles will go away (Knight/Master titles will stay). The Knight Trials will be turned off. We intend to bring FRS back as soon as possible, and will be making improvements to the system while it is offline. The Character Respec Process When you log in to the game you will receive a pop-up box. This box will give you a brief explanation of the respec process as well as the slash command to re-access it at a later time if you choose. You will then see an option to be taken to the respec screen. The selections on this screen are: • Never • Later • Yes If you choose never, you will still have access to the initial screen by typing in /respec • If you choose later, you will receive the pop up box on your next play session. • If you choose yes, you will be taken to the respec screen. The next screen contains a lot of information so be sure that you read it ALL before progressing. There are automated help bubbles to assist you with this process. The respec screen looks similar to the skill tree. You will manipulate your skill points on this screen. The only skills that will be able to be respec'd are the combat skills. Players may respec their skills once every 12 hours for two weeks from the initial login for Combat Upgrade - however there may come a time where we may need to withdraw this down the road. Professions that can respec: • Brawler • Marksman • Scout • Fencer • Pike • Swordsman • Teras Kasi • Carbineer • Rifleman • Pistoleer • Commando • Squad Leader • Bounty Hunter • Bio-Engineer • Doctor • Combat Medic • Ranger • Jedi • Creature Handler • Smuggler • Medic The Level Each Color Represents in the Creature / NPC "Con" Color Chart • Grey - Too low - Minimal experience, not worth fighting. • Green - A small amount of experience, should be an easy fight, could be trouble if there are more than 1 or 2 opponents. • Blue - Ideal target, decent experience 1 on 1, but could be tough if there are 2 or more opponents. • White - Even Target 1 on 1; good fight • Yellow - Dangerous fight; stronger than you, but you might win. Good luck! • Red - Very dangerous fight. Unlikely you will beat this opponent • Purple - Certain Death Vendors / Vendor Search • Items that are on vendors need to be removed from the vendor and relisted in order to show the proper stats Known issues - We will be publishing a hotfix once they pass internal testing • Some low-level creatures and NPCs have old weapons with added elemental damage, so they can do twice the expected amount of damage. • Pets sometimes run away from their masters. They usually return quickly, and tend to do it right after combat ends. Make sure you confirm your pet is where you expect it to be before you start that next battle! • Weapon certifications have a bug where some low level weapons require high level certifications, making them not very useful. • Targets in space have a big red health bar over them, like targets on the ground. Just makes space a bit ugly. • Krayts and other mobs are not entering the world at the correct level Hints and Tips from the Community • Remember that everything has changed. • Treat it just like you are playing a new game and having to learn about it. • Many of the special abilities are on different timers. Pay attention how long your special abilities take to complete and which "cool-down" groups they are in. Then, you can time your attacks so that while one attack is "cooling down", you can use your other attack to stay in the fight! • Don't SPAM! Combat is different and you need to pay attention to what is going on • Know your recoveries! • Keep an eye on that Action Bar! • Don't "assume" that specials will do what they did before the upgrade. • Use the Line of Sight, use the -ROOT- Attacks, and make sure before going in understand that your first move my not be the right move all of the time. • Always consider adding your state recovery abilities on your toolbar for fast access - - especially Knock Down Recovery. • After traveling, make sure to store your vehicle before entering combat. It can save extra wear and tear on it by preventing NPC's and creatures from attacking it if you leave it out in the world. • If you are incapacitated, be sure to turn your auto-attack off while laying on the ground otherwise when you get up your attack will go off and you could be incapacitated again by getting the attention of an angry creature or NPC! • If you turn combat spam to brief mode (options->misc), you can drag the combat tab to its own window and make it small, you can have a nice view of combat taken/delivered without sacrificing the chat window. To enhance this, set up sentence colorization to your name and you can differentiate yourself from other people in combat. • See your local chef for Dustcrepe and Jaar; they can provide an instant cure for Disease and Poison, respectively. These will be useful to have around for combatants without a Doctor present. Your local chef can also provide Cavaellin Cremes and Starshine Surprise! Both of these will decrease incapacitation time. While you respec your character, you can save yourself some time in the respec window by double-clicking on the skill boxes you want to take, instead of clicking on it and selecting 'add'. • Listening to an entertainer for a few minutes will give you a percentage bonus to most forms of experience gain for several hours. New players/characters: be sure to listen to an entertainer or pick up entertainer yourself - - it works in camps out in the field too! • If you're getting lower than expected damage with your typical weapon, swap over to a weapon with the other damage type (kinetic/energy) if you have one. It often makes a big difference. • Watch your action/mind bars! If they drop too far, your auto-attack will shut down and you'll need to re-attack! The fastest way to die is to just be standing there because you didn't realize that you weren't attacking. • If you have medic skills, using them in a fight can buy you time to get your action bar recharged. If action gets low, slap down heals for a few cycles to give it a chance to recharge; they drain little enough action that your regen will outpace the amount they use, and the heals will mostly counter or even outpace the damage you're taking. • If your target BAFs, run and gun. The friends will eventually drop away and you can finish your target. • You can no longer solo a Krayt, so don't try! • When you see a RED con, it REALLY means you will not win! • Weapons have Max ranges, use your "roots" and "snares" to your advantage • Deathblow - Creatures and NPCs who perform deathblow will currently do them every time, and from range. You need to be careful out there! ---- Live April 29th Version 0.121430 ''' '''AI · Some AI have learned the art of the death blow. Buffs · Increasing values of accuracy and defense buffs and debuffs for a more noticable effect Crafting · Loot drops that consist of stacks of items, such as a stack of Krayt Dragon Tissue, cannot be directly used as a crafting ingredient. An item must be removed from the stack and used instead. Combat · All DoT messages should now be displayed as combat spam instead of system messages Structures · Entering a structure that an AI does not have permission to enter, causes the AI to exit combat. Professions · You should no longer be able to attempt to use a medical enhancer if you do not have the appropriate command · The squad leader /boostMorale command should now work a little better when the group has a very small number of wounds Pets · Pets now follow their master after exiting combat · Pets now understand the guard command again · Fixed role icon issues with pets joining the group · Pets will no longer have Action or Mind wounds Vehicles / Mounts · Fixed problem where avatar would stand up if a weapon was equipped while driving a vehicle · Performing medical actions while mounted should no longer attempt to execute the command · Fixed a problem where holding a weapon while driving a vehicle or sitting in a chair in space could cause the avatar's back to go through chair UI · Color palettes are properly formatted · Fixed a bug where the experience bars in the skill screen would sometimes be in the wrong place · Heads should no longer twitch when targeting another player, NPC, or creature. · Icons now show up for advanced and improved actions in the skills granted section of the skills window · Added "Queued" message to tooltip of queued command in the toolbar · Inventory windows now default to having the examine window open, for new characters · Loading Screen Fixes ---- May 1, 2005 Version 0.121608 Jedi · LightSaber attacks should no longer drain force when out of range · Anti-Decay Kits will now work on LightSabers Respec · You can now use /respec instead of /ui action skillsRespec · Respec points that are leftover after a respec are now preserved until your next respec · Changed respec confirmation message to better reflect the process · Players will not earn master badges as long as they are eligible to respec. Badges will be granted for master skills that the player has once he is no longer eligible to respec. Creatures / NPCs · Krayt Dragons have had their difficulty increased. · Elite mobs now have an indicator icon UI · You should now be able to use the /consent and /unconsent commands on your target without having to type the player name · On your next login, all "old-style" icons for commands that are now invalid will be cleaned out of your toolbar · Visual effect appears again for personal shield generators. · Fixed the characters not scaling · Player animations have been fixed and should appear smooth and lifelike. · Escape key now correctly causes all toolbar actions (that haven't already started) to stop · Changed Height of Target Window to match Personal HAM window · Centered Target Level in the CON shield in Target Window. · Made the Group UI background invisible. · Removed a erroneous graphical element from the group UI · When in combat, the name of the currently targeted object will flash if it is attackable or is an enemy Cybernetics · Disabled death-penalty cybernetics. · CharacterSheet: the cybernetics button should only appear if the player is actually wearing a cybernetic piece Weapons · Prevented weapon bolts from passing through their targets Professions · The Teras Kasi power boost ability should now give you a buff icon · Droid stimpack dispensor modules should now function properly · The Jedi "forceMeditate" and Teras Kasi "meditate" commands must be done while the player is sitting on the ground. They will no longer automatically put the player in a sitting posture. · Fixed a CTD when using the /cover ability. · Healing an opponent while dueling should heal yourself. · Ranger · /conceal should again function · Mask Scent and Conceal should no longer be broken by combat · Added buff icons for conceal and mask scent Chat · Players can now invite a group to a chat room by doing a "group invite" on the leader of the group. This can be accomplished in two different ways. · By using the new "invite group" button has been added to the chat room invite dialog.T · Through a chat command - /chatroom invitegroup name Vehicles · Particle effects should no longer go off when you enter/exit vehicle. Misc · Drinks purchased from bartender should now be able to be consumed ---- Live - Version 0.122039 May 5th, 2005 AI · Fixed a bug causing some AI to not use all of their special attacks. Avatar · Fixed a problem where the avatars right arm would go through the acid launcher or heavy beam cannon Misc · Balance Pass for Dathomir, Yavin IV, Lok and GCW Pets · Fixed the examine information for Pet Instant Stimpacks. These were showing 0 power. · Fixed ability to call multiple pets simultaneously from the same PCD Chat · Fixed some issues with the chat bubbles "bouncing. · Removed posture change chat messages from showing in the chat window · Combat spam has been reduced to its proper amount. UI · Character creation and armor hueing now show valid palettes. · Changed "OK" to "Yes" in /respec dialog box message to match the button · Bleed particles should now play in the correct location Icons · Updated the icon for taunt. · Updated the Icon textures with revised icons. · Hooked up chatter commands to use a new style icon. · Abilities that inflict a combat state on a target should now display the proper icon · On your next login, all "old-style" icons for commands that are now invalid will be cleaned out of your toolbar Conversion · Fixed crates of converted Personal Shield Generators. PSGs that were pulled from converted crates were not getting assigned the correct protection values and recharge rate. The PSGs already pulled from crates have also been fixed. · Added conversion rules for Vibro Blade Components. · Converted the quest version of the E11 Carbine to the E11 Mark II Carbine. · Sitting regen rates have been more than doubled Combat · Medical actions can no longer be performed while paralyzed · Damage taken from an attack or DoT will now remove paralyze effects · Sitting regen rates have been more than doubled · Berserk particles now wear off when the berserk buff wears off, not two minutes later · Bacta Spray particles have been reduced for players receiving the heal · Adjusted the value and duration for the /infect ability Professions · Inspirations should give proper experience bonuses now. · Fixed typo in inspiration text · Deathblow text will be sent to players around the combatants as well as the combatants. · Added a Level 30 Carbine to the Weaponsmith Schematics · Added the Alliance Disruptor to the WeaponSmith Schematics · Reduced lightsaber Force costs by 50% · Added in BactaShot 2 to Doctor Master · ImageDesigner: removed the obsolete stat migration button · Slightly reduced Force Powers costs · Medical abilities that are not intended to work on incapacitated or dead targets will no longer work on incapacitated or dead targets · Next professsion field in skills window enlarged to show 7 entries, to support Marksman->Squad Leader · Changed chance-to-tame formula for creature handlers to ensure that you have a chance to tame and can call any pet that you should be able to tame according to your "tame level" skill. You still need at least some Tame Vicious Creatures skill in order to tame or call aggressive creatures. In general, if your tame level is 70, then you should have a chance of taming and be able to call any creature up to level 70, without additional skill bonuses from species or skilltapes. Tame bonus, tame wild animals and tame vicious creatures bonuses will still be useful in taming creatures in fewer attempts, but will no longer make the difference between being able to make the attempt Ranger · Fixed conceal icon not being removed if you traveled to a different planet or on login. · Fixed conceal being removed if you traveled within the same planet · Fixed conceal not working on some planets · Fixed conceal not being removed if you had yourself targeted ---- May 6th, 2005 Version 0.122156 ''' '''Combat · Adjusted Hitpoint & Damage balance for Elite & Boss NPCs. · Adjusted loot randomization for Elite & Boss NPCs such that they are more likely to drop loot with better stats. · Added Snare & Root resistances to certain high level NPCs. Kashyyyk · Extended the timer for the Blackscale Processing Camp instance to 90 minutes. · Hssissk Bloodscale has been moved out from under the wooden platform. Space · Fixed an issue where the cockpit of a player spaceship would disappear after dying. ---- May 10th, 2005 Update Notes 0.122312 Please Note: "Double XP" week has ended and on all Galaxies, except for Chimaera, and on those galaxies play experience will return to normal experience point rates. Chimaera's 4X XP will continue through May 12th as previously announced. Buffs · Re-applying a buff will now extend the duration of that buff, as if you had just applied it from scratch (instead of ignoring it). Character Respec · Made non-combat professions eligible for character respec. (Crafters, Entertainers) · Clicking "yes" on respec dialog box no longer closes respec window if it was open. Combat · Fixed an issue where zoning caused auto-attack to turn off. · Combat spam now reports the correct weapon name when using Force powers or grenades. · Critical Shot will now correctly do more damage when a critical hit is scored. · Area Taunt now correctly generates hate to targets in range. · Non damage attacks like taunt will no longer show an invalid flytext amount. · Nightsister and Peko Albatross should now have proper bonus attributes. · Commands that fail due to a bad state or posture will give feedback about why the command failed. · Nightsister, Peko Albatross and RIS layers should now have proper bonus attributes. Crafting · Crafting weapons will now grant the appropriate General or Weapon Crafting XP. · Fixed the way resources are evaluated when used in crafting. Under the old system, a resource's final value for an attribute was the position its rating had between the minimum and maximum possible attribute value for any resource that could go into that slot. Now, it is only relative to the maximum. This will generally improve the value of all resources, especially high-end resources which have high minimum values, especially when used in slots that have very strict requirements. So, for example, assume Frobozium steel has a toughness range from 750-850, and also assume that this steel is being used in a slot which specifically requires Frobozium steel. Under the old system, a particular frobozium steel with a toughness of 800 was considered 50% tough. Under the new system, it will be 94% tough (800 / 850). This change is now also reflected in the visual toolbar. · Food and drink components should now show up under the 'Component' sub-menu of the crafting tool and you should no longer be given the option to consume food or drink components. Cybernetics · Moved cyborgRevive and cyborgBurstRun from the COMBAT tab to the OTHER tab in the command browser (CTRL-A). · Wookiee armor can now be worn with cybernetic arms. GCW · Fixed defuse minefield functionality for faction bases. Inventory · Players can now equip an item without having to remove any item(s) that are equipped in the same slot. The item currently equipped will be put in the player's inventory. If the item the player is trying to equip is not usable by the player, the currently equipped item will not be moved. Kashyyyk · Fixed some collision issues with impassable terrain in Kashyyyk. · Tree cantina in Kachirho is now a usable cantina. · Kkowir Forest: The Arena Challenge should now reset properly. · The launch terminal on the Avatar Space Platform will now only have the options to launch or eject from the station. Double clicking on the terminal will default to the launch option. · Made launch to be the default option on the Avatar space terminal. · Traveling to Avatar Platform now invites all group members in the space zone, rather than within a 1km radius. Mounts and Vehicles · Varactyl PCD's can now be traded. Music · Players will now hear music when they learn the Wookiee language from Omwaan on Kashyyyk. Player Associations · Fixed an issue where the Guild Management Terminal stopped working after a PA Leader removed themselves from a guild before transferring leadership. Profession: Armorsmith · RIS layers should now have proper bonus attributes. Profession: Jedi · Removed Jedi PvE experience penalty on death. Experience penalty for Bounty deaths still exists. · Lightsaber elemental damage amounts will now correctly update any time a crystal/pearl is added or removed from the saber. · Fixed issues with Jedi healing that caused incorrect amounts of Force power to be used. Profession: Shipwright · Made across the board stat increases for Max Energy and Recharge Rate on crafted capacitors. · Made across the board stat increases for Max Speed on crafted engines. Profession: Weaponsmith · Grenade crates should now produce grenades with proper execution times. Quests · Kint Szam will give the Kkorrwrot badge to players who speak to him and have already finished the Kkorrwrot hunt. · The Clone Relic quest for the Clone Trooper armor will now give out the Hologram X-wing reward correctly when you do the Rebel path. · Clone Trooper Armor Quest: You will now receive the full set of the Clone Trooper armor when finishing this quest, even if your inventory is full. · "Befriend the Wookiee" quest is now repeatable if failed. If player fails the quest, just talk to Boshaz to restart the quest. · Fixed an issue with unpacking ARC-170 deeds. · Added bio-linking to some of the weapon quest rewards. · Corrected range for Soulstinger, Heartbreaker, and Necrosis weapons. Space · The Vaksai fighter, Advanced Xwing, and Imperial Guard Tie Interceptor now allow droids to be installed. · Dying in space will cause wounds again. UI · If you lose a skill that you are currently displaying as your role, your role is changed to the next valid role. · The map UI now appears for Hracca Glade. · The map UI will correctly disable when in the Arena. · User Interface reset defaults now resets default locations. · Messages about XP granted will appear in the general chat channel. · Fixed an issue where last 5-10% of spinning timer would just disappear suddenly. · Fixed an issue with the duration of the Berserk particle effect. The particle should now vanish when the Berserk buffs wears off. ---- May 11th, 2005 Update Notes 0.122419 Quests · Talking to Boshaz will restart the "Befriend the Wookiee" quest if it was failed once before. · If you fail the space mission on Boba Fett's Clone Relic quest, you will now be able to go back to the contact on Rori and restart the mission. · Queen Kylantha will now let you take her Clone Relic mission if you are Rebel ground faction, no matter what your space faction is. · Master Pilot medals and the Trandoshan Scale of Honor will now be bio-linked when given out. Profession: Shipwright · Increased the yaw/pitch/roll experimentation ranges for all levels of crafted engines. Profession: Teras Kasi · Knuckles of the Katarn are now classified as "unarmed". Space · Fixed problem that disallowed players from dropping more than 1 item in a Y-8 Mining Ship. · Fixed an issue that disallowed players from re-deeding new ship types.? Affected ship types are:? Advanced X-Wing, ARC-170, Vaksai, Actis Interceptor, Belbullab, Imperial Guard TIE Interceptor and the Y-8. ---- May 12th, 2005 Update Notes 0.122519 ' On Thursday, May 12th, 2005 at 3:00AM PDT all servers will be taken down for a publish update. All Galaxies, Launchpad Chat, the Official Fan Site and the Community Forums will be taken out of service for maintenance until 8:00AM PDT. '''Client Stability Enhancements ' Improved client stability. 'Quests ' Clone trooper armor will again be given out correctly when finishing the quest. ---- '''May 14th, 2005 Version 0.122622 · Changed Poison Spike loot drop to have a range of 5 meters · Seeker droids will no longer function in Kashyyyk · Clone trooper armor will again be given out correctly when finishing the quest. · Jedi can now get replacement Padawan Robes from Force Shrines ---- May 18th, 2005 Version 0.122850 · The terminal on Avatar will automatically send a player's avatar to Kachirho in the case of a player being unable to launch from the platform. · Fixed an issue that was causing players to end up in a void when passing through doorways. ---- May 19th, 2005 Version 0.123011 ' In this hot fix publish to Live servers we have added some Japanese localization files for our friends on the Japan servers and corrected an issue where some players were crashing to desktop. In addition we have added 6 additional days to /respec starting today (May 18th, 2005). Read on for more details: '/respec · All existing characters that have not used /respec will have 21 days from the date they login (after CU went to Live servers) to utilize their /respec abilities. After 21 days the above pop-up message below will be shown to alert the player of their final /respec. · The Respec timer has been extended for all players who logged in directly after the CU went Live to 6 additional days from today. On the 6th day please read your respec pop-up boxes very closely. Any mistakes made will not be corrected by Customer Service. 'Below is the warning message that will pop-up in game for your last character respec: ' *WARNING* - Your ability to respec is about to expire. Your ability to respec your character is about to expire. You may still respec your character during this session, however, once you log out from this session, your ability to respec will be revoked. Please make sure that the way your character is when you leave this session is your final desired configuration. 'The following is the standard respec message: ' You have been authorized to respec your character; that is, to reassign your skills and player statistics. If you would like, we can begin this process now. We recommend, however, that you play with your existing character long enough to determine what you would like your new skills to be. Click "Yes" to begin the process now, "Later" to be reminded later, and "Never" to never be reminded again. You may also begin the respec process at your leisure by using the command "/respec".